A Christmas Of Love
by Smart Kira
Summary: Its Christmas time yet again and Harry wants to repay them all back but he doesn't know with what


**A Christmas Of Love**

Harry slowly walked along the shops that lined the beach in Mariner Bay. They were all decorated for christmas they looked beautiful that's for sure; they were so beautiful in fact that Harry couldn't help but stop and stare at everything in the window especially the toys. He certainly couldn't do any of this if he was still living with the Dursleys. Harry could only imagine by now that Dudley would be begging for a ton of stuff and his aunt and uncle would be more than happy to oblige. Harry was brought out of his thoughts by Carter Grayson motioning him to come on and hurry up. Nodding his head in response Harry started to run to where Carter was; all the while at the sametime trying to eat his ice cream cone.

But one thing was for sure Harry wasn't watching where he was going. So as a result of that Harry scrapped both knees and elbows really really badly; as well as covering his face in whatever was left of his ice cream. Shaking his head Carter ran to see if Harry was alright. After helping Harry up Carter grimaced at the sight of Harry's badly cut up knees and elbows. "Let's get you back to the Aqua Base and get you cleaned up ok" Carter said to Harry. Harry said nothing but got into the Rescue Rover and the pair returned to the Aqua Base.

Once the pair made it back to the Aqua Base Carter practically carried Harry to the medbay and also made sure not to run into knew that if the pair in question ran into Dana they'd never hear the end of it. Plus that would make Dana once again overprotective of Harry not that she already was. But something was nagging in the back of Carter's head that she was going to find out sooner rather than later. Dana meanwhile was busy looking for her younger brother Harry and Carter. The pair had been gone all day and she hadn't heard anything from the pair.

For one if she found them she'd tell Harry to get washed up for dinner although in the back of her mind something Dana didn't know what yet was telling her otherwise. For one when she did find them she certainly wasn't prepared for what she saw. Back in the medbay Carter attempted to get Harry out of his dirty cut up clothes. Harry cringed as Carter took his clothes off cringing every so often because of his knees and elbows. "HARRY! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" a voice from behind Carter said causing him to jump a little bit before collapsing on the floor. As Carter tried to explain what happened to Harry.

This was going in one ear and out the other her main concern was her younger brother Harry. Harry couldn't help but cringe once again as his older sister cleaned up and bandaged all his wounds. Once Harry was all patched up had something to eat for dinner after Dana tucked him in for the night. Harry waited till she left as he stared half wake and half asleep at the ceiling all the while thinking what he should get his new family for christmas. After all they practically rescued him from hell that was the Dursley's. Not long after that Harry was fast asleep but even in dreamland he was still thinking about what to get his new family for christmas.

As the days leading up to christmas grew near by each passing day. Harry was still scratching his head he still couldn't figure out what to get for his new stepfather, his older sister Dana, older brother Ryan, Carter, Chad, Joel and Kelsey. Nobody said nothing and Harry continued on like everything was normal. As Harry continued to think he simply couldn't think of anything and it was simply frustrating to him. He wanted this christmas to be perfect since all these people were extremely nice to him. Plus they rescued him out of a place which was full of misery.

When the day of christmas arrived he felt refreshed and somewhat reborn after he woke up. Harry certainly never felt like this on Christmas morning at the Dursleys. Harry always expected the exact opposite really which was usually the case. After Harry got himself dressed still rubbing some of the sleep out of his eyes; he made his way to where the christmas tree was and got the the surprise of his life. Under the christmas tree were tons of presents and most of them were for him sure everyone else got something but Harry got the bulk of the presents. That he didn't know what to say or do except to thank everyone profusely over and over again; this caused everyone present in the room to laugh.

Later on after everything died down for a bit Captain Mitchell noticed that his youngest son was missing in action. Curious about where he could be Captain Mitchell found Harry in his room; just absentmindedly looking up at the ceiling. Knocking on Harry's door gently to get his attention upon seeing his father Harry stood at attention. This caused Captain Mitchell to laugh at ease son I just wanted to know where you ran off too is all. Captain Mitchell then added "It seems like you have a lot on your mind recently and don't think I didn't notice." The surprised Harry so much so because he didn't think anybody did notice.

Unsure of how to say what was on his mind. I mean it was so easily planned out in his head so why couldn't he get the words out. Although Captain Mitchell had a lot to do even during the holidays especially christmas; there was no rest for the weary that's for sure. But Captain Mitchell was a patience man and was going to wait until his youngest son told him what was on his mind. "I just wanted to make this christmas perfect for all of you. Like you guys did for me you see." Harry said out of the blue snapping the Captain out of his thoughts.

Captain Mitchell became slightly confused by what his youngest son just said. So the Captain asked Harry to repeat what he just said so Harry did as his step father asked. After repeating his question once again Captain Mitchell interrupted by saying "What do you mean you wanted to make this christmas perfect for us Harry?" With tears in his eyes Harry said "You guys gave me the most amazing christmas I've ever had in awhile. I just wanted to return the favor is all." Harry then collapsed into the Captain's arms crying his eyes out. Captain Mitchell smiled as he held his youngest son in his arms until he calmed down.

The pair stayed in the father and son embrace for quite awhile just enjoying each other's company. After Harry was all cried out Captain Mitchell sat Harry on his lap as Harry rested his head on his dad's shoulder. The Captain said " Harry we don't need anything for christmas. But you deserve everything and anything since you never had anything to being with. Plus me, Ryan, Dana are happy to have you in the family and to some extent the other rangers as well. We are all one big happy family and no one can take that away from you." "Do you understand everything I said Harry" The Captain asked his youngest son. Harry said nothing except to nod his head that he understood everything his step father said. After a few minutes of silence Harry said in a quiet voice into Captain Mitchell's chest "Well I guess this was a Christmas of Love." Smiling to himself Captain Mitchell agreed with Harry and said " Yes Harry this was a Christmas of Love and it'll be one to remember."


End file.
